Conduit, Not Human
Conduit, Not Human is the 15th story mission of Infamous 2. Description Cole receives a call from Zeke, who lets him know that Kuo has finally woken up and wants Cole to meet her in the St. Charles Cemetery. Once Cole arrives he's greeted by Kuo and is surprised by her new look. She tries touching Cole's face in an affectionate manner, but accidentally freezes his cheek. Cole then tells Kuo that he understands what she going through. She replies back stating that her transformation into a Conduit was slow and painful whereas Cole received his powers in an explosion and was over in a few seconds. Cole promises Kuo revenge on Bertrand for what he did to her, but first, Kuo has to get her powers under control. She barks back by saying she doesn't know how to. Feeling bad for raising his voice, Cole asks Kuo to demonstrate what she can do. She explains that she can fly and heads to another part of the graveyard. Cole then follows her. Kuo tells him that according to Wolfe's notes, compatible conduits can combine powers. As it turns out, Cole unknowingly did this before with Nix. Him and Kuo decide to test the theory and it surprisingly works. After fooling around a bit, Kuo informs Cole that a Blast Core is hidden somewhere in this graveyard. The duo then begin seeking it out fighting Militia members along the way. During their search, Cole notices dead bodies piled up in an alcove. Kuo explains that the plague Cole encountered in Empire City wasn't stopped and has worked it's way down the coast all the way to New Marais. Just before Cole checks a niche that might contain the third Blast Core, a Hive Lord appears to crash the party. Cole and Kuo work together to defeat and Cole finally finds the Blast Core he was looking for. Kuo then remarks that having powers isn't that bad after all. She then departs leaving Cole to his own devices. Trivia * This is one of two missions that feature a Hive Lord. *After her rescue, Zeke states she had taken three sleeping pills before finally falling asleep, with that estimation she should be in that state for at least 7 – 9 hours. However, she is awake and had enough time to figure out her powers to the point she could make it halfway across the city and meet Cole in the cemetery in less than three hours. This could be contributed to, as a Conduit, medicines affect her differently. *During the opening cinematic, while Cole is looking over Kuo's new wardrobe, he states "You forgot the cape..." this is a nod toward Kuo's original Conduit design which featured a cape. *During the mission, Cole sees a large amount of body bags and inquires as to why they're not buried. Kuo states the Plague traveled down the Coast with them. Cole then blames himself, however, Bertrand is the reason for the Plague in New Marais as he detonated a prototype Ray Sphere prior to his arrival. Bugs * Sometimes there is a glitch or color error where if Cole is in Hero Rank by this mission, sometimes when talking to Lucy Kuo, it seems the AMP looks like the one from InFAMOUS Rank. ** This glitch was seemingly fixed by the release of Festival of Blood Gallery CNH 1.jpg CNH 2.jpg CNH 3.jpg CNH 4.jpg CNH 5.jpg CNH 6.jpg CNH 7.jpg CNH 8.jpg CNH 9.jpg CNH 10.jpg CNH 11.jpg CNH 12.jpg CNH 13.jpg Video Walkthrough Sources Infamous 2 ﻿ Category:Articles in need of Images Category:Story missions in Infamous 2 Category:InFamous 2